Forgiveness is Asked For
by thevoicesfromazkaban
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban on a false charge. Revenge/Romance Fic, NOT like You Must Reap What You Sow, more humorous see inside for details. ON HIATUS/UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The Raid

SUMMARY: Harry is put into Azkaban when he is framed for the murder of Luna Lovegood. What will happen when Voldemort raids Azkaban? Harry wants revenge when he gets out! HP/SF/DM/BZ, RL/SS, RW/HG **Slightly** Inasane!Harry Revenge/Romance fic, kind-of Severitus, Alive!Sirius, Good!Remus, Good!Twins

WARNINGS: 3Plus, Anal, BDSM, B-Mod, DP, Fingering, Fist, H/C, M/M/M/M SLASH, Minor2, MPreg?, Oral, Rim, Spank?, Toys, WIP, Language

ALL EXPLICIT SCENE WILL BE POSTED ON MY AFForg ACCOUNT, so the only warning to worry about here is mentions of sexual situations and language.

A/N: Howdy. This story was one of those oh-so persistent plot bunnies that decided the forefront of my mind was its new home.

"Dialogue"

"_Parseltongue"_

…OoO…

**Chapter 1**

**The Raid**

Azkaban, July 31, 1997

Sitting in the meager amount of light that managed to slip through the thick cloud layer was a boy. This boy, though seventeen, could easily pass for fourteen, maybe even thirteen. The small cell he was stuffed in, much like his old cupboard, was not good for Harry Potter's development. However, it had given him time to think.

Harry Potter, while not insane, wished he was. He no longer wished to care about hearing his parents die whenever a Dementor wandered by. He no longer wished to feel the hurt and aguish of reliving his trial every hour.

_-Flashback-_

_It was November 1. Harry was sitting in the chair in Courtroom 10, completely incoherent under the massive swarm of Dementors swirling above the courtroom's inhabitants. Sitting around him were Harry's friends, all casting hateful glances at him._

_The day before, All Hallows Eve, was the day that Harry had supposedly murdered Luna Lovegood. Ron had found him lying unconscious next to the body behind The Three Broomsticks, and a Priori Incantatem on his wand had shown that it had cast the Killing Curse. He was Enervated and dragged off to the Ministry, despite his cries of innocence._

_Minister Fudge had been all too happy to send Harry to Azkaban, and had called a full session of the Wizengamot. He had neglected to administer Harry Veritaserum, or even to inform him he had a right to a Solicitor. _

_Harry watched as his wand was snapped in front of him before his guards hauled him off to Azkaban._

_-End Flashback-_

Since that day, Harry had not spoken. He had watched everything that Voldemort had done while Harry was rotting away with perfect clarity. He had watched as raids were planned, and could do nothing to stop it. He had watched as Voldemort plotted to raid Azkaban on his birthday and kill Harry.

That was when Harry heard the slamming of the great doors that sealed Azkaban opening that brought him from his reverie. He had not had to wait more than a few minutes before a man with a black robe, white mask and familiar blond hair grabbed him and hauled him from his cell.

He was roughly pushed ahead of Lucius Malfoy and held at wandpoint. They walked down the ceaseless corridors until they came to a stop in front of Voldemort.

Just as Voldemort was about to gloat, Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix burst in. Voldemort laughed as his Death Eaters easily disarmed them.

Then, Voldemort gloated. "Isn't funny, old man, how you condemned your Savior? The only person who could kill me, and he was innocent?" he laughed

Dumbledore had the decency to look shocked. "Oh, yes, old man. I used Potter's wand to kill that bint Lovegood. Our wands are brothers. IT was a terribly easy thing to do. Oh well, you won't be alive long enough to regret it." He laughed again. Voldemort raised his wand, then paused in thought. He turned to Harry. "Would you like to do the honors and then join me?" he asked.

Harry, with a serious expression and raised Occlumency shields, thought quickly. He came to a decision. "I'll need a wand," he said. Voldemort laughed, "Of course." Then, Voldemort did possibly the stupidest thing he had ever done.

He handed his wand to Harry Potter.

Harry took the wand and looked at it thoughtfully. Then, he raised it, and, with practiced precision, stunned all of the Death Eaters present, around fifteen, in a matter of seconds. He then leveled the wand at Voldemort. "You know, Tom, it's not wise to let your enemy in your mind. Do you know what I did besides watch? I also snooped. Guess what I found out. You know a spell to kill someone, even if their soul is split. It kills all parts of the soul." Harry laughed at Voldemort's shocked and fearful expression. "Oh, and one more thing: Rule number one: never lend anyone your wand. Goodbye, Tom. _Amplius lava me ab hac labe immunem esse plana_*."

Voldemort screamed. This spell felt like having each and every atom in your body burned one by one. It was, to say the last, excruciatingly painful.

When all that was left of Voldemort was his robes, Harry turned to the shocked people behind him. He set the wand on the ground in front of Dumbledore, and said, "I hope I never see any of you again." Then, he walked towards the door.

Before he could escape, Dumbledore said, "We will be seeing you this September at Hogwarts, Harry."

Harry turned to level a frosty glare at Dumbledore. "No you won't," he replied.

Dumbledore looked at him, twinkle in his eyes and grin on his lips, "We will if you don't want to lose your magic. You see, once a student accepts the invitation to go to a magical school, they are entered into a magically binding contract that says that if they refuse to complete their schooling, they will lose their magic. Purely for the safety of the public, of course."

Harry sent a glare full of loathing at the Headmaster. "Fine," he bit out. "You will see me, but don't expect much." Then, he wandlessly and wordlessly Apparated right through the powerful wards surrounding Azkaban, and everyone there had the sinking feeling that he could have escaped whenever he wanted to, and hadn't.

…OoO…

Later that day, at an emergency Order meeting, Albus explained the situation to everyone.

"But, Albus," Remus said. "There is no contract."

"There wasn't. But, even though I lied to Mr. Potter, by agreeing with me, he entered a contract. Now, he has to come to Hogwarts or lose his magic. I'm only doing this for his own good, Remus. He must forgive us. He can't allow his hate to fester and turn him into another Tom Riddle."

Severus snorted. "Are you sure this isn't more about your conscience, Albus? If this is what the Order of the Phoenix is reduced to, then I hereby resign my membership." With that, he stood and left.

Albus shook his head sadly. "Sirius, would you like to become the new Defense teacher? This can get Harry exposed to you so you can earn his forgiveness. I think you should also start a mandatory dueling club," Albus said.

Remus shook his head. He had been one of the two, the other being Severus, people who believed in Harry's innocence. He knew what these people would try to do, and it disgusted him. They were merely trying to soothe their consciences for what they had done to the person who had saved them all. Remus did the same thing as Severus, then went to Spinner's End, where he asked the Potions Master, who he secretly had a crush on, if he could stay there for the remainder of the summer.

Said Potions Master, who also happened to harbor a secret crush on the werewolf, agreed.

…OoO…

The rest of the summer, Harry was busy. He went to Gringott's where he claimed his inheritance, even those parts that Dumbledick had attempted to hide. He also had his godparents changed from Sirius and Alice Longbottom to Remus and Severus, as he knew that they had both believed him, thanks to some subtle Legilimency, and that they both harbored crushes on one another, and would probably bond in the next couple of years. When he was finished, his official title was Lord Harry James Potter-Lupin-Snape-Peverell-Gaunt-Gryffindor-Slytherin. The Potter bloodline contained that of the Peverell's and Gryffindors, and his defeat of Voldemort made him lord of the Houses of Gaunt and Slytherin by right of conquest. He reopened Slytherin Manor and sent a letter to the Ministry Department of Education, requesting a ReSort. His request was granted.

The Daily Prophet had had a field week with the story of Harry's innocence and subsequent defeat of Voldemort.

Cornelius Fudge was booted from his position on a vote of no confidence and Amelia Bones was made Interim Minister until the next election, which she would probably enter and win, with Harry's support. The Ministry had also returned his property and given him a sum of five million galleons in reparations, as well as said they would reimburse him for the price of a new wand. Harry said he would bill them if he ever decided to get one.

Harry was so popular that, he learned after his first trip to Diagon Alley, he had to wear glamors to go out in public.

All in all, it was an OK summer. Then, September 1 came.

…OoO…

I apologize for the inaccuracy of the translations. Google Translate sucks.

*erase this stain from the planes of existence


	2. Hiatus

Author's Note:

Hi, everyone. I am going to put this story on hiatus for now. My reason is that I really can't think of a good story line for this story and I don't want to just post shit because I feel I need to. So, for now, this story will be on hiatus until such time that I have enough time to think of a plot for it. I am sorry for the inconvenience and I will try to get this story going again soon.

If someone would like to adopt this story and continue it for others, that is also possible. If you would like to adopt this story, please PM me. Thanks!

-thevoicesfromazkaban

P.S. I will be starting a new story soon, Fallen Shroud of Light. It will be HPDM. Please look at it!


End file.
